Life Sucks And Then You Die
by MariksGurl666
Summary: POTATO DOMINATION! Now that I have your attention, Kaiba and Joey DESPISE eachother and they get in a fight. When they have detention with eachother, will anything change? [Summary sucks] Just need 1 or 2 reviews to update each time.
1. How Nice To Run Into You

~Joey running through the school yard right before the tardy bell rings~  
  
'I'm gonna be late again damn it,' Joey thought to himself as he ran as fast as he could towards the school doors. 'If I'm tardy again I'll get a detention with that prune they call my homeroom teacher. Damn it again'  
  
As these angry thoughts ran through his head he didn't look where he was going and ran into someone and made both of them crash to the ground painfully.  
  
"Sorry man, I didn't see you," Joey gasped after having the wind knocked out of him, still not seeing who he ran into.  
  
"That is quite obvious, you pathetic chihuahua," replied a very cold voice.  
  
'Damn it, please don't be who I think it is' Joey thought to himself.  
  
No such luck, though, as, Joey opened his honey-colored gold eyes and met cold, deep blue ones. Joey couldn't believe his luck and just laid there and gaped at Kaiba, who was giving Joey a death glare.  
  
"Now if you don't mind, Wheeler, I would like you to get off of me," Kaiba said coolly, as he was indeed being pinned down by Joey.  
  
Joey blushed a deep red and scrambled to get off of Kaiba, trying not to touch more of him then he already had. Joey was flushed and had his hair messed up. Kaiba got up with his usual grace, without any dirt on his gravity-defying trench coat, and without a hair out of place.  
  
"What, ya called me Wheeler, no doggy names? You're going soft or loosing your touch, probably both." Joey said, still angry. 'Man that was a pretty lame comeback. I need to work on that.' Joey thought.  
  
"I didn't want to fluster you more after you obviously enjoyed being on top of me," Kaiba retorted with a sneer.  
  
Joey blushed even more, though it might have been because he was angrier and was yelling "You're such an ass-hole, ya stuck-up, overdressed bastard!" this time more pleased with his comeback.  
  
"At least I don't roll in the dirt, you sniveling lapdog," Kaiba half- yelled, his temper rising.  
  
"Ya rich pig!"  
  
"Dumb-ass!"  
  
"Selfish jerk!"  
  
"Coward!"  
  
For the other people in the school, this was a regular thing, seeing Kaiba and Joey fight, so they didn't even give them a second glance as they went towards the school. The two kept yelling insults at eachother and neither noticed the tardy bell ring until they saw no one else was in the schoolyard.  
  
"Screw this," Joey muttered and headed towards the doors. Kaiba shoved Joey and made him fall again and went in first. Joey ran in after him and cursed Kaiba but not loud enough for him to hear. Unfortunately, they were in the same homeroom and had to got the same way. All the way there, they didn't talk directly to eachother, but insulted and swore at eachother under their breath. As they walked into homeroom 5 minutes late, the teacher looked up.  
  
"How nice of you to join us Mr. Wheeler and Mr. Kaiba. Please help yourselves to a detention slip," she said in a false sweet voice that was more like poisoned honey. Ms. Pruntler (called the Prune or Prunella by the students) must have already given hundreds of detentions to Joey this year. Kaiba had had quite a few detentions himself because he was often late because of a business meeting or something, but the teacher didn't care. The two of them had always been able to avoid having detentions on the same day, though, except for today.  
  
'Damn, I really don't feel like having a detention today, especially not with that mutt. I have work to do after school and I doubt she'll let me work on my laptop. Wheeler needs to go to hell.' Kaiba thought to himself angrily as he filled out the detention slip.  
  
"Oh, and before I forget, Wheeler," the Prune continued, "I'll have to call your parents for this. You have so many detentions, I am required to make a call. I'm sure he'll want to punish you when you get home," she said with a malevolent grin on her face. She was apparently enjoying this. "I would do the same with dear Kaiba, but as he doesn't have any parents..." she trailed off.  
  
Kaiba gave her the nastiest look he could and Joey just glared and bit his lower lip to stop himself from yelling at her.  
  
"Well since you both just seem so happy about it, I'll make it a double- detention, 4 hours long instead of 2, and you can both have it every day for the rest of the week, TOGETHER," she said, stressing the last word. "I'll also add this to my conversation with your parent, Joseph" she smiled even wider, making her look like a toad.  
  
By then, Kaiba was shaking with anger but Joey just went pale and went to his seat. Only Kaiba noticed Joey going pale and thought it was weird. Kaiba went back to his seat and ignored everyone and pretended nobody existed.  
  
'Why did Joey go pale? I know his parents are getting a phone call, but that's nothing to get scared about. He gets detention all the time. But now he has detention with me all week, and double-detention at that. Bet he's just scared of me. Or is he scared of his parents? Oh, wait, he only lives with his dad (Kaiba had done a background check on Yu-Gi and all of his friends). Is Joey afraid of his dad or something? Does he get abused? No, that can't be right, he's always goofing off and is never serious. But still... Why do I even care?' Kaiba thought uneasily, knowing even he wouldn't wish abuse on the stupid mutt.  
  
"Whatever," he said out loud to no one in particular.  
  
Kaiba didn't know how true his thoughts were...  
  
Back to this morning before school  
  
Joey woke up to a booming headache because the previous night, Sunday night, Joey's dad had punched him on the side of the head, nearly knocking Joey out. After that Joey's dad went back to drinking even though he was already thoroughly wasted. Joey was able to get up to the attic and to the few blankets he called a bed before he fell unconscious. Joey groaned and felt his head. There was one hell of a bruise and he winced as he felt it. He changed his clothes and slowly and quietly went downstairs. His dad was passed out on the couch in the living room. There were broken and empty beer bottles everywhere, which was true of pretty much the rest of the house. Joey grabbed a bagel and was about to slip out of the house when his dad blocked the door.  
  
"Trying to slip out, huh?" He said slowly as an effect of the hangover. He was feeling like crap, which was always bad for Joey. He took a drunken swing at Joey's head who moved out of the way and got the hit on the upper arm instead. Pain spiked through his arm, but it wasn't broken. His dad took a beer bottle and hit Joey over the head with it. It smashed and cut Joey's scalp with a sharp pain. He knew better than to whimper or cry, because then he would get it worse. His father went back to the living room and continued to sleep. Joey took a quick shower and made sure his scalp wasn't bleeding anymore. He changed clothes because they had blood, his blood, on them. He ran out the door and then looked at his watch.  
  
'Damn, I'm gonna hafta run fast or else I'm gonna be late.' He thought...  
  
Back to present  
  
[Just a note; no one knows about the abuse, only Joey]  
  
~Over with Joey~  
  
"What was all that about, Joey?" Yu-Gi whispered, trying to not get the teacher's attention. He had noticed Joey being really angry and was very concerned [sounds a bit like a girl ^_^;].  
  
"Aw, don't worry about it. Me and Kaiba just had a bit of a fight and missed the bell, that's all," Joey said with his big, sheepish grin.  
  
"What happened?" Yu-Gi asked in a worried tone. He hated any kind of violence and it made him sad to know any of his friends were fighting [no offense to Yu-Gi fans, but he can be a wuss and a bit of a pushover sometimes].  
  
"I was just running to homeroom trying not to be late and I accidentally ran into him and we fell. (He left out the part about him being on top of Kaiba). Then I tried to apologize but he was being his normal, idiot, stuck- up self and we just started fighting. It's really no big deal, it happens all the time," said Joey trying to end the conversation because he really didn't want to talk about it.  
  
He was thinking of what would happen when his dad got the phone call. He'd probaly get a beating; his dad didn't care about the detentions, but he hates phonecalls. Then Joey remembered his dad didn't like Joey being home before midnight ever. Joey usually never came home before 1 AM. Maybe he wouldn't remember a phone call from earlier from being drunk, as he was every night. Only one way to find out...  
  
"But it was a bigger fight than usual," said Te'a cutting into his thoughts.  
  
"Huh?" Joey said, not really listening.  
  
"Usually you two just grumble at eachother and walk on, but this time, you were having an all-out shouting match," Te'a continued, "I tried to call out your name, but you were to busy fighting with Kaiba to notice," she finished in a slightly annoyed tone.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't hear..."  
  
He was cut short by the bell and they all went to their first classes.  
  
This was going to be a long day...  
  
~~~~Pretty Please R&R, I'm not asking for much  
  
MariksGurl666I'll put up the next chapter about the detention(s) and junk after I get at least one or two reviews. Come on, that's not asking too much. I accept flames and won't get mad, I'm nice.  
  
Y. MG666Whatever, she's crazy, she's totally obsessed with Joey, Kaiba, and especially Marik  
  
MarikWhat can I say, I'm fine.  
  
MariksGurl666 *drool* Anyways, that's another thing I want in the reviews. Should I bring Marik into the story? (Please say yes). Anyways, just tell me what you think and tell me what characters you want to see a lot of. Please *puppy eyes*  
  
Marik Yes, please before I drown in her drool.  
  
MariksGurl666 DROOL  
  
R&R Please 


	2. Social Studies Teacher Gone Crazy

~~~~~OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! (You get the point).  
  
MG666 I actually got reviews! I am so psyched! This was my first fan-fic ever and expected to get no reviews, let alone 5 within the first day. OH MY GOD! Now for thank yous...  
  
I love you all so much. I friggin love you (except not that way if any perves are reading this). Thank you so much Evil Moogle Queen (my first review ever, THANKYOU), earthfirewindwater (thank you so much), Saelbu (I luv ya), optomistic girl94 (thank you for being optomistic about my story! Cheese, I'm lame), and DaughterofDeath (thank you again and again)  
  
Thank you all so much. OH MY GOD!  
  
There is something I forgot in the last chapter, the disclaimer, so I'll do double this chapter. Marik, will you?  
  
Marik Of course, honey *more like poisoned honey  
  
MG666 DROOL...hey what was that?  
  
Marik Nothin'. Anyway, DISCLAIMER for default chapter, I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH, and I never will, and the sooner I accept that fact, the better.  
  
DISCLAIMER for chappie 2, I. DO. NOT. FRIGGIN. OWN. YUGIOH. I own nothing of Yugioh. I own nothing related to it. I own nothing at all. I own nothing. Nothing. *depressed  
  
MG666 On with the show, er, fic, whatever, shut-up.  
  
Chapter 2: Social Studies Teacher Gone Crazy  
  
The day dragged on and every second seemed like an hour. Joey managed to avoid Kaiba for most of the day in the halls, for which he was glad. Joey actually tried to work in the classes because it took his mind off of the double detention that night. Every time his mind wandered away from work, he got a knot in his stomach.  
  
'Good, grief! I have to stay 4 whole hours with Kaiba after school along with Prunella! No one deserves that. I guess I can actually do my homework for once, because old Pruney won't let you do anything except work or just sitting there. I hope Kaiba suffers as much as I will.' Joey had these thoughts at lunch while waiting for his friends.  
  
He looked around at all of the people in the lunchroom. There was the jock table, the nerd table, the cheerleader table, the preppy table, the goth table, the slut table; the list went on and on.  
  
Then he looked at the table in the back, away from everyone else. There sat Seto Kaiba, typing away at his laptop.  
  
'Does he even have a life outside of his company? He sits away from everyone else, no companions, no friends, that's gotta suck... wait, no, I won't have sympathy for him. He was the one who separated himself from everyone else. I don't pity him at all...' Even as he thought these words, he knew they weren't true. 'Why should I care? All he has ever been is a jerk. Maybe it's more of an empathy thing. Before I knew Tristan and Yugi, I didn't really have any friends.'  
  
"Joey?" It was Ryou.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you OK? You were just kind of staring off into space," he said, his light British accent emphasized when there was worry in his voice.  
  
"I'm fine, I was just thinking. You wanna sit down? I'm still waitin' on Yug and everyone."  
  
"Sure. Are you sure everything's all right? I heard about you and Kaiba fighting."  
  
Joey sighed. He did want to talk to someone about it, but the others just didn't seem to understand his dislike of Kaiba. Ryou always seemed understanding.  
  
"Fine, but don't go blabbin' about it to everybody."  
  
"I wouldn't do that," Ryou said and Joey knew it was true.  
  
"OK, well today started out pretty bad cuz I was already late to school and I knew I would get a detention. So, I was running as fast as I could and I ran into Kaiba, except I didn't know it was him. If I had known, I wouldn't have bothered trying to apologize. He just acted like a jerk and we started to fight and so then we were late to class. When we got to homeroom, the old Prune gave us a detention and then when we weren't happy about that, she gave us double detention for the rest of the week. Damn, I hate her." Joey said this all very fast, but Ryou understood it all.  
  
"So now you have to stay after school for 4 hours for the rest of the week?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Yep," Joey replied glumly.  
  
"Well all you can do is make the best of it. You never know, maybe you and Kaiba will become friends," Ryou said.  
  
When Joey heard that he nearly choked.  
  
"Are you friggin crazy! There is no way in hell me and Kaiba will ever be friends! You've gone mental!" Joey half-yelled, very shocked that anyone could think that, especially someone who has seen how Kaiba treats Joey.  
  
"You never know, anything can happen when you're stuck with someone for hours. You could hate eachother more, you could make a truce, you could become allies against the Prune, you could become friends, or you could become more than friends," he said, saying the last part carefully.  
  
At this point Joey was horrified past the point of being able to talk.  
  
A few moments passed.  
  
Joey was still speechless.  
  
"Have a nice day," Ryou said picking up his tray and leaving to go to the next table. [Go Ryou! I like to see the scheming part of him. Way to psyche- out Joey!]  
  
Joey finished lunch and went to his next class, which, unfortunately, had Kaiba in it. The class was Social Studies and what's worse is that they have to sit next to eachother. Kaiba was in the row right next to Joey and they glared darkly at eachother but didn't say anything.  
  
"As we just finished learning about Asia's oldest civilizations, now we're going to learn about the ones a little to the West of there and in South America. There are many to be studied, so I am going to divide you into pairs to do a project on an assigned ancient civilization," the teacher said, signaling the beginning of class. After the first few sentences, Joey tuned her out completely and thought random thoughts.  
  
'I'll probably get stuck with some dork that I can pay to do the whole thing. Hopefully. Man, I think I have ADD (Attention Deficit Disorder). I can never pay attention. Like right now, I'm supposed to be listening. I might as well...'  
  
He started listening as soon as the teacher stared to call out the groups. She paused after each first name because her handwriting was really hard to read. [Most of these are made-up names, not in actual story].  
  
"Jenny and...Karla, the Romans." Squeals of happiness.  
  
"Te'a and...Sarah, the Greeks." More squeals.  
  
"John and...Robert, the Aztecs." Groans.  
  
Joey heard his name and listened, "Joseph, I mean, Joey and...umm... can't read my hand writing...oh. Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba, ancient Egypt." she said.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!" Yelled Joey and Kaiba together.  
  
"What!?" Chorused the class.  
  
No one ever had dared to put them in the same group. It was bad enough they had to sit together in the class, but to be put together as a group, on top of detentions all week? No way in hell.  
  
"You heard me loud and clear. The groups are final and that's that. No changes," she said with finality. "Unless of course you want more detentions." Apparently she had heard about that morning. She gave them a crazed grin that confirmed their fear that she was a loony-ass [I enjoy making up weird names ^__^].  
  
Joey and Kaiba's eyes met and they gave eachother the best death glare they could. Kaiba, of course, had a better one.  
  
They continued glaring, even though their eyes watered, for several minute, until the teacher finished calling out the groups.  
  
"For the rest of class you will discuss what you are going to do for the project. Enjoy." She said the last word with a particularly nasty grin.  
  
They got nowhere. For the remaining two hours of class, all they did was bicker about what to do. When the bell rang they both went back to their homeroom where old Prunella was waiting for them.  
  
~~~~Cliffhanger, huh?  
  
MG666 A real cliffy, isn't it. Well, I had to stop. I meant for this chapter to just be the detention, but I ran away with my imagination. Super- cooleo-awesome-fantastical-nasisticness (my made-up word)  
  
Marik I liked the chapter, but it didn't have me in it.  
  
MG666 *DROOL  
  
Everyone else SIGH...go get the mop  
  
Yami MG666 Just tell them what you need to *sigh  
  
MG66 Fine. This is the crucial moment for this fic. I want at least 2 or 3 reviews before I post the DETENTION chapter. That's not asking too much.  
  
Any suggestions of what should happen would be appreciated. I have a semi- writer's block. I have the next chapter kind of planned and written. Please R&R. 


	3. CRAP!

CRAP, I'M SO SORRY!!!  
  
PLEASE READ THIS EVEN IF YOU'RE MAD, HAS IMPORTANT INFO ON THE NEXT CHAPPIE!  
  
MariksGurl666 Sorry I haven't updated. My computer at home shutdown on me and I lost what I had written on the 3rd chapter. Gurr x_x (ax through uncooperating computer). Anyway, I promise I'll update later today or by tomorrow. If I don't, feel free to toilet paper my house, if you happen to know where I live (that would be sooooooo creepy). If you need to vent frustration, send flames through reviews. I'll accept them graciously.  
  
MarikGawd, shut-up already, you talk too much!  
  
MG666 *tear  
  
Marik Sorry, but I'm still mad cuz I'm not in the next chapter.  
  
MG666 Whatever, meany. IF YOU'RE MAD AT ME FOR NOT UPDATING, I AM TRUELY SORRY. I'VE ONLY BEEN ABLE TO WRITE AT SCHOOL AND MOST OF MY TEACHERS ARE PRUNELLAS.  
  
Marik Whatever.  
  
MG666 Anyway, to make up for not updating, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE DOUBLE LONG. All about detention and dares (hint*cough*hint). ^_~. I'm trying to update every day or every other day, but it is so hard to do from school.  
  
I'M FRIGGIN SORRY!  
  
LOOK FOR MY STORY IN A LITTLE WHILE, I SHOULD HAVE IT UP RIGHT AFTER I FINISH WRITING IT. I HAD TO START ALL OVER AGAIN. /o_o\  
  
DON'T BE HATIN'!  
  
THANX TO ALL REVIWERS, even anonymous ones, which I do accept. I think this story will go YAOI, so sorry to anyone who didn't want it. I THINK NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT GET WEIRD, BUT I DON'T KNOW CUZ IT'S NOT DONE YET. (curse my computer).  
  
I PROMISE IT WILL BE EXTRA LONG WITH EXTRA TREATS IN IT. ^_~.  
  
LOOK FOR NEW CHAPPIE IN A LITTLE WHILE.  
  
SO SORRY AGAIN!  
  
^ * ^ * Yami MG666 By the way, my hikari has a secret. ^_~. Shoul I tell them, Marik?  
  
Marik[still pouting about not being in thenext chapter] Yes!  
  
Yami MG666 She's gonna kill me for tellin' you, but I might as well. She might not be able to update quite as often because she's writing a new fic.  
  
Marik Go on.  
  
Yami MG666It's called "Whose Line Is It Anyway: Sugar High." The title pretty much explains it all. You can probably find it in a few weeks.  
  
Marik You are so naughty telling them that...come here.  
  
Yami MG666 & Marik She's gonna kill me even more for this, but whatever.  
  
*LOTS OF MAKING-OUT AND GROPING*  
  
SEE YA! 


	4. Double Detention & Dares: Part 1

MG666Thanks to all of my reviewers. I still can't believe I actually got reviews! Thanks again. I think more reviewers wanted yaoi, but I'm not gonna. Cut me some slack! Marik, disclaimer?  
  
MarikOf course: DISCLAIMER Yu-Gi-Oh, though quite fine, is not mine, hey that rhymes! {o_o;}  
  
Remember: '...' = thoughts to self, "..." = talking.  
  
Oh, and before I forget, remember that this is a long chapter to make up for not updating. Nearly 3,000 words. Took me a long time to write. This will count for chapters 3 and 4. On with the story.  
  
****************  
  
Chapter 3 & 4- Double Detention & Dares [three D's in a row, ^___^, I'm proud of myself]  
  
"It's 4 o' clock now and you can leave at 8. No exceptions," the Prune said with a glare. It seemed to be that she wished them to kill eachother, because all of the desks were cleared away except for two in the middle facing eachother.  
  
"I'll be down in the teacher's lounge. If either of you leave this room, you will be expelled, no questions asked. And no, Mr. Kaiba, you can not work on your laptop. You may work on school assignments or you can just sit there. Or you two could work on your project." Apparently the Prune and the loony-ass Social Studies teacher were working together to make their lives a living hell.  
  
"If I come back and find blood, you get to clean it up. I'll be back in about an hour to take you to the bathrooms. Until then, NO ONE leaves this room. Heh, have fun." She gave them a wide, evil grin that made her look more like a shriveled-up old toad than ever.  
  
As soon as she shut the door, Joey growled, "That old, dried up, bitter prune." Kaiba couldn't help but chuckle appreciatively. Joey just kind of stared at Kaiba a moment, amazed that he was capable of laughing, but then gave Kaiba a small smile. Kaiba returned the smile that was just a small raising of his lips.  
  
"Man, I didn't know you could smile in any way that wasn't a smirk," Joey commented, surprised by the returned smile.  
  
"I am human, Wheeler, so naturally I do have some kind of sense of humor. Even if I try to avoid it at all costs," Kaiba replied going to one of the desks and sitting down.  
  
"You shouldn't. Then maybe you'll actually get people to like ya, or at least make people be less hostile towards you," Joey said, going to the other desk and sitting. He was amazed that he and Kaiba had been able to carry on a civil conversation. He was still more amazed that Kaiba hadn't called him any doggy names. And even more amazed that Kaiba actually had a sense of humor.  
  
"Whatever, pup. Making friends doesn't help business, it only hurts it. Anyone trying to be your friend is going to stab you in the back," Kaiba responded, taking out some trig [trigonometry] homework.  
  
"Ya know, life isn't just based on work. Ya gotta learn to live a little. Gawd, ya really don't have a life. I would go crazy if all I did was work," Joey said, amazed at the lack of liveliness in Kaiba and confused by it.  
  
"That's why you're not CEO of one of the largest companies in the world."  
  
"Whatever. You still need to loosen up a bit sometimes. Jeez," Joey said, near exasperation. He took out his trig homework too, and began working on it. Trig was one of the few classes he enjoyed and was good at. Math came naturally to him.  
  
They both began working in not companionable, but non-hateful silence.  
  
It had only been about 15 minutes since the Prune left. They both continued to work in silence, but it wasn't a hostile atmosphere. Kaiba glanced at Joey's paper and saw that Joey was as far along as he was. And by the look of it, Joey had all of the answers right as well. Kaiba knew that math was Joey's best subject, but he didn't know Joey was so good at it. Joey looked up and caught Kaiba looking at his paper.  
  
"Now you have to look off a mutt's paper along with having a sense of humor? Are you on crack or something or are you an imposter? Where's the hateable, arrogant bastard we all know and hate?" Joey said, but he did so not with a hateful tone, but a joking one.  
  
"I wasn't copying, Mutt; I was just surprised you can do math so well," Kaiba replied.  
  
"Compliments too now? Who are you and what did you do with Seto?" Joey said without thinking.  
  
"Did you just call me 'Seto', Pup?" Kaiba asked, but he didn't seem angry.  
  
"Uhhhh..." Joey blushed and couldn't think of anything to say. 'I just called him 'Seto'? What is wrong with me? I usually slip up around him, but not enough to call him Seto.'  
  
"It's OK, Pup, just don't do it around any one else," Kaiba said, and just didn't say anything more on the matter.  
  
Joey was confused even more and thought, 'He wasn't mad? Usually if I call him Seto anytime there's a meeting between his Mr. Fist and my Mr. Stomach. Hey...Wait a minute! Did he just say not to call him Seto around others? Does that mean I'm aloud to call him Seto without others around? This is getting way too weird.'  
  
Joey had a sudden idea, and he doesn't get those all the time.  
  
"I gotta idea. If we're both good at this and we both still have like a hundred problems left, why don't we both do half of the remaining problems and then just copy the other half of the problems from eachother's papers. It'll be easier that way, right?" Joey said, not sure what Kaiba would say, but definitely not expecting,  
  
"That's actually a good idea, Pup. I can do these problems easily and all, but it can become tedious and exasperating at a certain point, which we are at," Kaiba said in an almost friendly tone.  
  
Joey nodded his head, kind of shocked. He thought, 'Seto actually liked my idea? Did I just call him Seto in my thoughts? This morning I felt like killing him, and now we're almost being friendly. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. Whatever.'  
  
For the next 30 minutes they worked on different halves of their trig homework. They both finished at the same time and copied eachother's answers down. They just barely finished copying as Prunella came back to take them to the restroom.  
  
"No blood splattered across the walls. I would think by now you would be at eachother's throats in literal terms," the Prune said, sneering.  
  
She lead them to the bathrooms.  
  
Without even thinking about it, they walked right next to eachother and walked shoulder to shoulder. They both realized this at the same time and Kaiba faked a coughing fit and Joey pretended that his shoe untied. The teacher turned around impatiently and they continued towards the bathrooms, careful not to walk too close to eachother.  
  
They used the restroom and got water and Prunella walked them back to the classroom in uncomfortable silence.  
  
"It's about 5:15 now, so only 2 hours and 45 minutes left," she said with sarcasm. "I'll be in the teacher's lounge again and I'll come and check on you again in a couple of hours. I will say again, if either of you leave this classroom, you will be expelled."  
  
With that, she walked out the door and shut it with a loud thud, making the classroom feel more like a prison than ever.  
  
"Well, I don't have any homework besides the trig, and we're done with that. Whadda 'bout you?" Joey said, looking at Kaiba, trying to break the unbearable silence.  
  
"That was the only homework I had as well," Kaiba replied, keeping his expression neutral (better than hostile, right?).  
  
"Could we do any work on our Ancient Egypt project for Social Studies?" Joey asked. Now he was kind of wishing they hadn't split the trig homework because now they had absolutely nothing to do. At all.  
  
"We don't have any of the right materials, the Prune won't let us on any computers, and we wouldn't be aloud to go to the library or anything." Kaiba said all of things matter-of-factly, but he still did look kind of bored.  
  
"Do ya have your duel monster cards?" Joey asked, not sure that even if he did have his cards, he would want to duel.  
  
"No, but now wish I did. Do you have yours?" Kaiba said.  
  
"No, I was hoping you had your deck and we could split it and duel. Oh well."  
  
This left them in an uncomfortable silence yet again and they both fidgeted and couldn't sit still.  
  
Trying to break the silence again, Joey said, "So...how's Mokuba doin'?"  
  
"OK, I guess, but he's becoming more of a Kaiba and I'm not sure if that's a good thing, "Kaiba stated  
  
"How so?" Joey asked.  
  
"Uhh...he's been doing things you would think of me as doing. Like yesterday, he hacked into my personal computer system and changed around all of the settings so that every time I click on something, a chibi Blue- Eyes pops up and sings 'Mary Had A Little Lamb.' Quite sickening, actually. It took me about 2 hours to fix. Of course, he did it so sneakily that the only way I knew it was him is because the security camera caught him," Kaiba said, a small smile forcing its way on to his lips. He had to admit, it made him proud to see Mokuba pull off something like that.  
  
Joey just sniggered and said, "Coming right along as a Kaiba, isn't he?"  
  
"I suppose you could say that. He's also pretty good at playing mind games and manipulating people. He can get the guards to do almost anything now," Kaiba said, making his smile a little bit bigger. "I found him making them do the rabbit hop because he convinced them that was how they had to check for hidden cameras. But, then again, they might be a bit gullible, but you have to Mokuba credit."  
  
Joey laughed out loud, a real laugh that somehow made Kaiba want to laugh too.  
  
Kaiba bit his lip to try to stop himself, but it resulted in him snorting and made Joey start laughing even harder. Pretty soon they were both laughing so hard it hurt their lungs and sides. Nothing was really that funny, but they kept laughing. You know how that feels, it's a bit uncomfortable, but you feel good anyway, laughing so hard. All dignity was forgotten on both their parts. They didn't remember when they fell off their chairs, but the next thing they knew, they were on the floor next to eachother, gasping for air, and still having little fits of laughter.  
  
Kaiba looked up at Joey. Joey's honey-colored eyes were glazed over with tears of mirth. His face was slightly flushed and his hair was messed up a little bit. He had a sheepish, lopsided grin that seemed to light up his face.  
  
Joey met Kaiba's eyes. Kaiba was on his side his face had a rarely seen smile of pure happiness and amusement that made his features, if possible softer. His normally immovable hair was slightly ruffled and hung in his eyes. Then Joey noticed something else. Seto's cobalt, deep eyes had somewhat melted and didn't have a guarded, wary look. Joey was seeing the real Seto, no masks, unleashed, and he bet he was one of the first ones to.  
  
You know how when you get an adrenaline rush, you get like a million thoughts, but its all in one second? Well that's what happening to Joey and Seto now.  
  
They could hardly regain their breath.  
  
TBC  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BUM, BUM, BUMMM!!!  
  
MG666A big cliffy, isn't it? That was hard to write. Hey, that was a long chapter, wasn't it? Like I promised for not updating. My computer at home is finally working again, so I'll keep writing and update soon.  
  
Marik(grudgingly) That chapter was...okay, I guess.  
  
Yami MG666 That chapter kicked some major ass!  
  
Marik Hey, I thought you were on my side!  
  
Yami MG666 Right...any ways, she'll update soon. Please R&R.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE PART 2 OF 'Double Detention and Dares.'  
  
PLEASE R&R! 


	5. Double Detention & Dares: Part 2

MG666 I'm so sorry I didn't update. I thought I had before I started working on the next chapter. But then again, that means I'll update tomorrow or the day after. Sorry again.  
  
Yami MG666 Let's just go on, shall we?  
  
MG666 Fine. Okay, y'all, time for some more fun. I finally updated. Last chapter kinda left you hanging, didn't it? Okay, so thanx to all of my reviewers, luv ya lots.  
  
Yami MG666 I'll do the disclaimer and junk:  
  
DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine. Yet. I'm still working on it. I almost have the perfect plan, but I need to come up with it first. Kazuki Takahashi be warned: It's not gonna be today, and it ain't gonna be tomorrow, or the day after that, or the day after that, or the day after that, or the day after that, or the day after that, or the day after that, but it might be within the next 50 years. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah. Wow, I said that all in one breath. *Passes out*  
  
MG666 (Heras thud) What was that?  
  
Marik Who cares?  
  
MG666 (Walks over and sees her Yami) Whatever. (Walks back over to Marik)  
  
Marik That's my girl.  
  
MG666 Enjoy the chappie!  
  
Remember: [brackets] = author notes in chapter  
  
'apostrophes' = thoughts  
  
"quotations" = speaking  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N I reposted the last chapter; no major changes, but I corrected some mistakes and stuff.)  
  
Chapter 5- Double Detention & Dares: Part 2  
  
Joey's eyes were still locked onto Kaiba's. Kaiba opened his mouth to say something but,  
  
*Door opening* "I left some papers in here so I came..." The Prune never finished her statement as she looked and saw Joey and Kaiba on the floor with their faces flushed and them breathing hard. They both looked up in horror and wondered what she was thinking.  
  
"You two have been fighting?!" The two were relieved that she hadn't been thinking something else that would have been really weird. The relief was apparently expressed on their faces and she took it as them saying 'yeah, so what?'  
  
Her face went red with rage as she tried to decide what to say next. She just stood there and glared at the two boys.  
  
They were both just about to say that they weren't fighting, but they knew she wouldn't believe them and she especially wouldn't believe the truth. I mean come on. Would you believe that the two people that hated eachother most would be laughing like that together?  
  
She finally decided on something. "Okay, so you two were fighting. I'm just not going to do anything right now. I'm not going to lengthen your detentions because I couldn't stand you two being here any longer than you already will be."  
  
"Likewise," both boys muttered under their breath in unison.  
  
"I'm just going to get my papers, and go back to the teacher's lounge and pretend that you two weren't fighting. I won't even say it in the phone call I will be making in a couple of hours to your father, Joseph." Joey just looked at her with an emotion beyond loathing. "I will, however do that if I come back later and find you two fighting again. Then I will get you two suspended. But not now. You're just lucky that I need to get so much work done or else you would be in so much trouble..." She trailed off.  
  
With that, she collected some papers from her desk and stormed out by slamming the door without a glance back and headed towards the teacher's lounge. Both Joey and Kaiba just stayed down on the ground long after the Prune left, just staring at the door.  
  
Kaiba was the first to come to his senses. He got up and stood there for a second. He hesitated before he offered his hand to Joey. Joey, still dazed, took a moment to realize that there was a hand in his face. He looked up at Seto who raised an eyebrow at him. Joe finally took his hand and Kaiba pulled Joey up quickly with amazing strength.  
  
Kaiba's POV  
  
'Does he eat at all? He's so light. He's too big to only weigh that much. Is it his father...?'  
  
Joey's POV  
  
'Man, he was able to pull me up that easily? I mean, I don't weigh that much, but he has to have some serious muscle. I guess you'd expect that from him.'  
  
Normal POV  
  
Joey saw Kaiba look strangely at him as Kaiba pulled him up. Then Kaiba didn't let go.  
  
"Somethin' the matter?" Joey asked. Kaiba was still holding the hand he pulled Joey up by.  
  
Kaiba was still lost in thought, oblivious to the world around him, and even more oblivious to the fact that he was still holding Joey's hand and that Joey was talking to him.  
  
"Hello?" Joey was becoming more desperate because he was losing circulation in his hand. His hand was throbbing and he was feeling in his hand.  
  
Kaiba finally snapped back to reality and realized with horror that he was still holding Joey's hand. He jerked back his hand without releasing Joey's, causing Joey to yelp out in pain and to fall on Kaiba. Joey hand was riddled with pain.  
  
He was pressed flat against Kaiba and had his face buried in his chest. He could smell a faint scent of spearmint or something. He tried to back off of Kaiba, but lost his balance in the process and fell. [Man, all that had to be weird.]  
  
Kaiba reached out and caught Joey by his upperarm, which had been brutally injured that morning by his father. He hissed in pain and Kaiba released in grip at seeing the look of intense pain on Joey's face. Joey fell to the floor and landed on his wrist that Kaiba had accidentally yanked and had maybe sprained. He gasped in pain and gritted his teeth and just laid on his back, fighting back any moans or any other verbal signs of pain, like he was used to doing while being around his father.  
  
Kaiba sat down next to Joey with a never-before-seen look of concern on his face.  
  
Kaiba began, "I don't know what I was doing. I was just thinking something, I didn't mean to...hold your hand or yank it. I'm sorry." He said this all very quickly, still kind of flustered. That was the first apology he ever gave to anyone besides his brother. It felt weird.  
  
Joey just nodded with his eyes shut; he didn't trust himself to open his mouth.  
  
Kaiba reached out his hand and moved it towards Joey's arm where it had apparently hurt Joey. Joey looked up and saw this and jerked back and was rewarded by more spasms of pain.  
  
Joey thought, 'Note to self: NO MORE sudden movements.'  
  
Kaiba hesitated, but said, "Relax Pup, I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
Joey could hear the truth in Kaiba's voice, but said, "You just did."  
  
Kaiba looked like he just got slapped across the face. He actually looked hurt. Joey saw this and immediately felt guilty.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm just kinda, ya know, in pain at the moment. Since when did you care anyway?" Joey asked quickly. He didn't ask the question scathingly; he was actually curious.  
  
He stuttered, "You-you just kind of reminded me of Mokuba. One time he got hurt and had the same look on his face that you just did." Kaiba had a genuine look of sadness on is face. He then realized who he was actually opening up to and quickly added without thinking, "Plus, I don't want to see my Puppy hurt."  
  
Joey looked at Kaiba and it took him a moment to process what Kaiba had said. 'Did he just call me HIS puppy? This continually gets weirder.'  
  
Joey didn't trust himself to look at Kaiba so he just laid his head back down and shut his eyes.  
  
Kaiba reached again for Joey's arm and this time Joey didn't pull away.  
  
He pulled up the sleeve of Joey's shirt and admired the muscle tone. He couldn't admire much longer as he pulled up the sleeve enough to see the bloody bruise.  
  
It was dark purple with a tinge of green and red and was swelling up Joey's entire upperarm. There was a small but deep cut in the center that looked like it might get infected. The entire bruise was probably spread over a 4- inch diameter and it looked terrible, no, it looked just plain nasty. There was congealed blood surrounding it.  
  
Kaiba looked at Joey, but Joey still had his eyes closed.  
  
"Joey?" Kaiba said softly with a worried/shocked/what the hell tone in his voice.  
  
Joey slowly opened his eyes and met Kaiba's gaze.  
  
"Uhh, it was...a fight. Yeah, a fight. A gang jumped me on the way to school and I didn't have time to clean it up," Joey said weakly.  
  
Kaiba saw right through the lie but still pressed further.  
  
"And you didn't go to the clinic or anything?"Kaiba asked, forcing Joey to keep looking him in the eye.  
  
"I...forgot," Joey said lamely. He really hadn't gone because he didn't want the nurse or anyone to get suspicious; it would just cause Joey more problems.  
  
Kaiba raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You forgot," Kaiba repeated, not believing it for a second.  
  
"Well...yeah." Joey knew it sounded really lame and that Kaiba didn't believe him.  
  
"Hmm." It was all Kaiba said.  
  
Joey tried to sit up but he put pressure on his hurt wrist and nearly passed-out and threw-up from the pain. Kaiba pushed him back down. The push was gentle, but firm, making it obvious that Joey was not to try to get up again.  
  
Kaiba didn't say anything about the bruise as he inspected Joey's wrist.  
  
"I think it's sprained. Sorry," Kaiba said with actual sincerity.  
  
"Let me guess, sometimes you don't know your own strength," Joey said, trying to make light of the situation.  
  
Kaiba responded, "Something like that."  
  
There was a short silence.  
  
"If we go to the Prune and ask if we can get medical stuff, she'll think that I did it to you and we'll both be suspended," Kaiba reasoned.  
  
"It's okay. Honest, it'll feel better in a minute," Joey said, hoping that Kaiba would believe him. He desperately did not want Kaiba to become suspicious because then, Joey's father would just get worse.  
  
"Okay, Pup, whatever you say."  
  
Kaiba took some medical tape from his jacket/trench coat thingy and wrapped Joey's wrist as gently as possible, and, believe me, being gentle does not come naturally to a Kaiba. Mokuba is an exception.  
  
"You keep medical tape in your coat? Isn't that, ya know, weird? Joey asked curiously.  
  
"It's just in case of emergency, pup. Like right now."  
  
"Me being hurt is an emergency? There's something new."  
  
"You need your hand, don't you?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"I suppose so," Joey said.  
  
"Who new Seto Kaiba could actually be gentle? I can see Mokuba be gentle, but just not you. It's kinda weird, " Joey said as Kaiba pulled Joey to his feet with Joey's good wrist.  
  
"What's your point?" Kaiba asked, pulling up two chairs and beckoning Joey to sit in the chair next to him.  
  
As Joey sat, he said, "You and Mokuba are so different. It's sometimes hard to believe that you're brothers."  
  
"I get that a lot. Mostly from your preppy friend, what's-her-name. The one that's always giving friendship speeches and shit like that,"Kaiba responded, not really caring if he was insulting that girl.  
  
"Oh, ya mean Te'a. She's not that bad usually, but once she gets on a friendship rant, she won't shut-up." [Sorry to any Te'a-fans, but I HATE her.]  
  
"Whatever. She's annoying. Can I see your arm again?" Asking Joey in the middle of another conversation put him off-guard.  
  
"Okay, I guess."  
  
Kaiba pulled up Joey's sleeve again and inspected it again.  
  
"The bruise can probably heal okay, but that cut can get really badly infected. I have some cut-cleaning junk, so I can clean it up. Then I can wrap it up until you can really get it taken care of."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Kaiba took some more junk out of his trench coat thingy.  
  
The stuff stung, but at least Joey's arm wouldn't get all nasty-ish.  
  
After Kaiba finished wrapping it up he started to rub Joey's arm.  
  
Joey had to say, "Umm...what are you doing?"  
  
"It's to get the blood circulating better, you perve. The stuff I put on should make it numb so you won't feel it."  
  
"Umm...okay, I guess."  
  
Joey still marveled at how gentle Kaiba was being. Kaiba and gentle didn't seem to belong together.  
  
They were sitting in chairs sitting right next to eachother. Kaiba, a little tired, leaned back in his chair and stretched. He was fully stretched out, and he had to be al least 6'4''.  
  
Kaiba's cobalt eyes were still closed from yawning and hadn't opened yet.  
  
Unexpectedly, the lost sleep from work caught up with Kaiba and he just, like, passed out.  
  
All the pain and confusion had made Joey quite tired so he too fell asleep a few minutes after Kaiba.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Another BUM, BUM, BUM!!!  
  
MG666 Okay, I meant that chapter to finish off the detention, but I like to put in too many details so the chapters get too long. This one was like 2,000-something words.  
  
Yami MG666 Whatever.  
  
MG666 Anyway, pleaz R&R. This is getting so hard to write. This is my first fic. Oh well...  
  
PLEAZ R&R!  
  
NEXT CHAPTER UP IN A FEW DAYS! WILL BE YET ANOTHER PART OF DETENTION, PART 3. 


	6. Double Detention & Dares: Part 3

MG666 Time for a new chappie! So sorry that I haven't updated, but I can't get on the internet. Everyday my brother talks to his girlfriend for like 3 hours. *sigh* Oh well...Sorry. I reposted all of the previous chapters and junk. A few changes.  
  
Yami MG666 You know how these chapters are never-ending? This is finally the last chapter for this one detention! So many details...3 chapters for 4 hours. Man, that took some time for her to write.  
  
Marik I luved it.  
  
MG666 *blush* Thanx to all my reviewers, even if I didn't get that many...*sigh*  
  
Marik I'll banish all who read and don't review this to the Shadow Realm. *evil grin*  
  
MG666 Okay! Even if it is a flame, I'll accept it. Pleaz remember to R&R! Marik, the disclaimer?  
  
Marik Of course, my dear:  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, only the story line, which ain't that original, I admit. Ha! Try to sue me now! *sticks out tongue*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6-Double Detention & Dares: Part 3 [Hopefully final part. x_x ]  
  
Kaiba was the first one to wake up. When he and Joey had fallen asleep, they both had been sitting in chairs next to eachother. He had been just awake enough to tell when Joey went to sleep. They had been innocently propped up by the back of their chairs.  
  
He woke up in a much different situation then when he fell asleep. Apparently, both of them had slid off their chairs and onto the floor. Kaiba was flat on his back. That wasn't the weird part.  
  
Joey was next to him on the floor. Or rather on him. Joey was lying on his side, half-resting on Kaiba's chest and his shoulder was rising and falling in time with Kaiba's breathing.  
  
Joey's arm twitched occasionally, which was Kaiba's guess at why he had woken up.  
  
Joey was still sound asleep. Kaiba yawned loudly and largely, testing how deep Joey was sleeping. Joey didn't even stir.  
  
'Damn, how can he sleep so soundly? I would be awake in a second,' Kaiba thought.  
  
Kaiba found that while they were sleeping, his hand had been draped casually around Joey's waist, and he didn't remove it until he was awake enough to realize what this would look like [0.0]. He was still groggy and wasn't thinking clearly.  
  
Kaiba did wonder how long they had been sleeping. He knew that they had fallen asleep around 6:00 and he looked around for a clock. [Wow, all of the chapters of my fic have happened within like 9 or 10 hours. I just like to put in so many details. ^_~]  
  
The clock read 6:35.  
  
'Damn, there's still about an hour and a half left of detention. Oh well. I really should get up, because the Prune should be back soon to check on us. This position would be hard to explain. Really hard. I might as well...'  
  
He slowly and carefully got his arm off of Joey, and carefully let Joey's torso slide to the floor. Joey had been looking tired all day, so Kaiba tried not to disturb him. Joey stirred a little. He was frowning from whatever dream he had been having.  
  
'He looked tired all day long. I guess I was right to let him keep sleeping. Hey, since when did I care how the Pup was? Oh well, let sleeping dogs lie [^_~],' Kaiba thought, smirking to himself at the last statement.  
  
Kaiba was unaware that he was letting a nightmare continue from not waking Joey up. Kaiba didn't know what horrors filled Joey's sleep.  
  
Joey's dream was filed with memories of all his years living with hid dad. Phantoms of pain from injuries long ago healed were ceaselessly and unmercifully attacking Joey.  
  
Joey started to twitch, but Kaiba didn't see because he was picking up stuff and going back to his desk.  
  
Kaiba did, however, turn around and look at Joey when he whimpered, a pitiful, weak sound barely escaping his lips. Kaiba had a keen sense of hearing, though, and heard it quite clearly.  
  
Then he could just barely hear Joey moan, "Nooo..."  
  
Kaiba walked over to where Joey was sleeping.  
  
Joey broke out in a cold sweat. His face was red and the look on his face was full of pain, sorrow, and wistfulness. [Wow! Those are the biggest words I've used in a while.]  
  
Kaiba put his hand to Joey's forehead. He was burning up with fever, but the sweat was cold, and Kaiba knew that couldn't be good.  
  
Joey looked ill and was starting to jerk back from Kaiba's hand and started to kind of thrash around. His sleep was slowly turning into a mild delirium.  
  
Joey was still sound asleep through all of this, but had a pained look on his face.  
  
Kaiba knew this was definitely not good.  
  
"Joey? Joey! Damn it, wake up! Please wake up! Joey!" Kaiba yelled in a desperate attempt to help Joey. He suddenly realized he actually cared about the Pup's wellbeing.  
  
That was a shocking realization. He finally admitted it, though, which is good. He wasn't going to show he cared that much yet. [The second step is acceptance after the first step, denial, right?]  
  
Joey jerked awake with red eyes and harsh breathing. His forehead banged into Kaiba's and both fell back to the floor, and Joey panted, trying to regain his breath. The memories of his dreams were still fresh in his mind and he could feel the injuries that were from so long ago, and some that weren't from so far back. Especially the one on his arm. It was stinging sharply from the salty sweat.  
  
Kaiba was on his knees and was staring at Joey confusedly. Joey kept himself propped up on his elbows, mostly because he didn't trust himself to stand just then. Kaiba sat Indian-style on the ground, looking at Joey.  
  
"Nice nap, Wheeler?" He asked sarcastically, but not harshly. He was careful not to call him 'Joey' or 'Joseph' so it wouldn't seem he was getting friendly. He also avoided doggy names, so as not to offend Joey. Joey seemed to have enough traumas without being called such names.  
  
Little did he know, Joey didn't mind being called 'Pup.' It was only when Kaiba used it scathingly and demeaningly, which he did most of the time.  
  
Joey's amazing golden eyes were wide-open and alert, yet had a touch of grogginess. He looked like he had just run 5 miles. He would be white as a sheet, underneath his flushed skin.  
  
"Mehh?" was the only thing Joey could get out.  
  
Kaiba shook his head, but looked concerned none-the-less. Joey saw this and smiled.  
  
Joey was returning to his usually skin color, and he wasn't flushed anymore, so he couldn't be that sick.  
  
"What was that?" Kaiba said, referring to the dream and saying each word shortly, so those three words could have been easily replaced with the three words 'what the hell.'  
  
Joey got in a sitting position and replied, "Just a nightmare. I get them bad sometimes." Joey wished Kaiba would just forget it.  
  
"One hell of a nightmare, then," Kaiba stated, looking Joey up and down, as if checking for something wrong. Almost like looking for more injuries or scars.  
  
Joey wished he would stop. It made Joey kind of uncomfortable, even though all of his scars and laceration marks were well covered.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me?" Joey asked, trying to distract Kaiba from his examination of Joey.  
  
Joey had a huge migraine headache coming on. His head was starting to throb, like it did every time he had this nightmare. Probably induced be stress.  
  
"Believe me, I tried, but you seemed comatose you were so sound asleep. How do you sleep like that?" Kaiba asked still amused, and kind of curious.  
  
"Lot's of practice in Language Arts and History," Joey replied simply, like it was a well-known fact. He was glad that this conversation wasn't going in the direction of the nightmare. His headache was throbbing so much, he was willing to bet that Kaiba could hear the blood rush to his head. All he could hear was the throbbing. [I had one of those headaches the other day. Very painful.]  
  
Kaiba figured it would be best to just leave it alone. He could sense that Joey wouldn't tell the truth anyway.  
  
"I've noticed that before," Kaiba said, a laugh in his voice, trying to drop the subject of the dream.  
  
Joey seemed to relax a bit, so Kaiba didn't mention the dream again.  
  
"Yeah,"Joey said, smiling reminiscently.  
  
Joey and Kaiba were in a few classes together. Within two days, they had four classes. It was block scheduling, so every day the classes they had alternated. They would have the same classes every other day. [Sorry if this is confusing.] On an A-Day, what they had had today, they only had one class together, Social Studies. On a B-Day, what they would have tomorrow, they had Language Arts, AP History, and Technology together.  
  
During most of these, except Technology, Joey had made the class period his personal nap time.  
  
Joey said, "It's not like I need to pay attention that much. In Language Arts, all we do is write stupid papers and review the parts of speech, all of which I can do while sleeping." Joey wrote for the school paper, and Kaiba had to admit he was good at writing and never had errors. Kaiba did read the school paper occasionally.  
  
Joey continued, "In AP History, it's simple. Even though it's advanced, all you do is memorize a few names, dates, and figures and you're done. I have a pretty good memory, so I don't have that hard of a time. All I do is the stupid homework assignments."  
  
"Yeah, and you're really good at Technology," Kaiba said, keeping the conversation light.  
  
"It kind of comes naturally. I still couldn't do half the stuff you can do on a computer." Joey remembered many a class period where Kaiba could create new programs and fix or make computers effortlessly.  
  
"It takes practice, "Kaiba said, accepting the compliment.  
  
"School is okay, I guess, but it wouldn't be without friends. I really try to make good grades,"Joey said truthfully.  
  
Kaiba said, "I know. I know all of your grades and how you do really well at school. You make grades all 90% and higher, which is remarkable for a high-ranked school like Domino High School. Your grades even rival mine. You have been suspended before, but they proved it wasn't your fault and they removed it from your permanent record. You've never been expelled, but you have a habit of excessive tardiness. Oh, and once you put a roadkill squirrel in the selection of food from the cafeteria during lunch on April Fools Day. Created quite a disturbance."  
  
Joey looked up alarmed. "How in hell do you know all that?" Joey demanded, unnerved and wondering if Kaiba was a stalker. He wouldn't put it past Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba shrugged it off and said, "I have files on everybody I actually know. All of the teachers, all of the staff, and all the kids I know here. That includes you and all the gang."  
  
Joey still looked wide-eyed and alarmed. "Okay...that's still kind of creepy," Joey said in a shaky voice.  
  
Joey just shook his head like it would make the semi-nervousness go away. It just made his headache have a particular nasty throb. He started to knead his skull with his knuckles.  
  
Kaiba took note of this but ignored it at the moment.  
  
"I have a question, Pup."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"If you're so smart...why do you act so..." Kaiba trailed off; couldn't find the right words.  
  
"Stupid and goofy and dumb and hot-headed?" Joey finished.  
  
"Yeah." Kaiba almost smirked when Joey described his actions so well.  
  
Joey answered, "I dunno. I don't want smarts and intelligence to take over my life, at least not yet. I wanna to act stupid and carefree like a teenager. I wanna live a little before school and education consumes my life. That's what college is for. I make good grades now to make it to a good college and there I'll let work take over and wait to do stupid stuff on weekends. After that, I have no idea, but I'm only in high school, so I'll worry about that when I get there. Until then, I'll still be crazy a lot."  
  
It was a relief to Joey to have someone to vent his feelings to someone, even if that someone was Seto Kaiba.  
  
It was interesting to hear Joey's point-of-view on things. Kaiba hardly ever talked to anyone besides Mokuba, because all of his employees were too intimidated to say anything to him. He hardly ever heard anyone else's opinion. Mokuba was still too young to have professional opinions about things like this, and was a little too young for intelligent conversation on his level.  
  
"I guess you're right. I've never really heard anyone else's point-of-view before," Kaiba said, still deep in thought.  
  
Joey said, "Don't get me wrong, education is still important and it comes first before acting stupid and getting wasted. But as soon as the work is done, hello booze and idiocy."  
  
Kaiba chuckled, a surprisingly warm and inviting sound.  
  
This left them in a comfortable silence (not uncomfortable for once) and there was many a deep thought.  
  
Now it was about 6:45 and about time for the Prune to come and check-up on them.  
  
Joey's headache was getting so bad he had to bite his lip to stop himself from screaming out in exasperation, frustration, and pain.  
  
"Headache, Pup?" asked Kaiba, actual worry in his voice.  
  
"Only a grinding, pounding, throbbing headache that's making me go nuts. It's more effective than Chinese water torture to hear your own pulse pound in your head nonstop. The pain adds more of a torturous trait that makes you want to run your head into a wall, but that would just make it worse, even if you did pass out. Then you would have the headache when you wake up."  
  
Joey said this all in about half a breath, which just made more blood rush to his head, making his head feel like it was being attacked on the inside by rampaging elephants.  
  
"You could have said something earlier. Here," Kaiba said as he handed Joey some Tylenol and Aspirin, both of which Joey accepted gratefully.  
  
He took out his water bottle from his bookbag and looked at the pills carefully, making sure he wouldn't overdose. He had done that once before with the same two drugs, and the results hadn't been pretty.  
  
Tylenol and Aspirin don't mix. It can spike your blood pressure, which was the last thing Joey needed then. Taking both wouldn't increase pain relief either.  
  
He chose the Tylenol over the aspirin, because he knew aspirin wasn't really for teenagers.  
  
He swallowed two extra-strength Tylenol with a few gulps of water from his water bottle.  
  
Joey's headache somewhat receded and faded, and he thanked Kaiba many times.  
  
"It's about 6:45, so the Prune should be back to check on us any time now," Kaiba stated.  
  
They agreed to act at least a little hostile towards eachother to make the Prune content in thinking that they were just at least a little miserable.  
  
Sure enough, at exactly 6:47, Prunella returned and filed some papers, randomly throwing glares at the two who were putting on a good show of being pissed-off with eachother.  
  
"It's good to see that you two haven't been fighting again. I just got off the phone, Joseph. Your father wasn't home, but I left a message. I expect a signed note that says he got it, so you can't just delete the message if you get it before him." She said this with a superior tone that made Joey want to smack her good.  
  
"I'll be back at 8:00 to release you. If you fight, I can just leave another message and get you suspended. Have fun." With that, she left and shut the door with a sharp 'snap' and stalked off.  
  
Joey and Kaiba had been holding their breath to stop them from saying anything. They let it out at the same time and grumbled to no one in particular all the curses and insults their mind could come up with.  
  
For fun, they exchanged ideas of ways to get the Prune fired and what she deserved. A lot of the punishments they came up with for the Prune included something about fire and demons and eternities of suffering.  
  
After a while, after their minds couldn't come up with any more bad things, so they just sat in companionable silence for about 15 minutes.  
  
They still had an hour to kill with nothing to do. Kaiba was reflecting back on Joey's dream, or rather nightmare. It had to be Joey's father who caused all of the fear and pain. He would have to look in to it.  
  
Now it was about 7:00 and they grew incredibly bored incredibly fast.  
  
Neither could think of any interesting conversation and even though they were bored, they both felt too awake to sleep again. Plus Joey wasn't going to risk having another nightmare in front of Kaiba.  
  
Both sighed heavily at the same time. Joey had an idea.  
  
"Kaiba, truth or dare?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ya heard me, truth or dare? Haven't ya ever played?"  
  
"One time with Mokuba, and I've regretted it ever since," Kaiba said shortly, like he didn't like to think about it.  
  
Joey got his big, sheepish grin back and had a gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Please, do tell, Kaiba-boy," Joey said, purposely provoking him in a mock- Pegasus tone of voice.  
  
"First of all, don't call me that. Secondly, NO," Kaiba said flatly, trying to ignore Joey.  
  
Joey gave him a big dose of the puppy-eyes, the same that Mokuba often gave Kaiba, so Kaiba had built an immunity to it.  
  
Kaiba gave Joey a death glare, but not a really serious one.  
  
"You wonder why I call you Puppy, then you give me puppy-eyes. Quite hypocritical, in a way."  
  
"Puh-leeeeaaaz?" Joey knocked up the puppy-eyes a couple of levels.  
  
Kaiba just smirked and said, "You know, I live with the king of Puppy-eyes; Mokuba. I have a resistance, so don't try it on me, Pup."  
  
"Hmph," Joey said, dropping the puppy-eyes thing, disappointed that it hadn't worked.  
  
For the rest of the hour they talked about stuff, then went to silence, but as soon as one of them thought of something to say, they would start conversation again. This continued for the rest of their seemingly never- ending detention.  
  
[Seriously, it is never ending. It's already taken up 3 whole chapters. ^_^]  
  
The Prune came back right at 8:00 and released the boys with a glare.  
  
Once they were outside the school, Joey got down on his knees and said many a thank you to God for getting him away from the dragon lady they call a teacher.  
  
Kaiba just shook his head, though he secretly agreed with the Pup's motives for the prayer. No that he minded spending time with the Mutt.  
  
Joey got up and leaned against a tree. Unfortunately, he leaned against his wrist and forearm that were still very much hurting. [Poor Joey. He's always in pain. *Sniff*] He jumped back in pain and tried to relax his muscles so they wouldn't pull at his injuries.  
  
He couldn't do that very well because the Tylenol had made him giddy and ditzy.  
  
"Are you going to get those taken care of?" Kaiba asked about the injuries, suddenly serious.  
  
"I can't go home yet." Joey said these words before thinking. He wasn't aloud home before midnight [refer to ch. 1] so he had 4 hours. He quickly thought of a believable story.  
  
"My dad said he might go get drunk with some of his buds, so I don't wanna go home yet, just in case," Joey said easily, the lie easily rolling off his tongue. He often had to lie, and almost scared him how easy it was now. There was some truth, though, that his dad would get drunk like he did every night.  
  
"Hmm," was all Kaiba said. Then he added, "So, where are you going now?"  
  
"It's probably too late to go to any of my friends' houses," he said, looking up at the continuously darkening sky that was speckled with stars.  
  
Kaiba hesitated before asking, "Why don't you come over to my house? I have some doctors that can check out and treat your arm. As pay back to me, you can play video games or something with Mokuba. He's always asking me to play with him. He would enjoy your presence."  
  
Joey considered and answered, "Sure, if you're completely okay with it."  
  
"Of course. I'm not going to offer something, and then say you can't."  
  
"I guess," Joey said, not expecting Kaiba to care.  
  
"Will you spend the night? Mokuba's always saying he wants a sleepover, and he admires you, for reasons unknown to me," Kaiba said, smirking.  
  
"Hey! No insults! Hmm...sure, why not?" Joey said, smiling his big grin. "So, how are we getting to your place?"  
  
Kaiba smiled and nodded in the direction of the student parking lot. There was Lamborghini, sitting in the glow of the streetlight, looking like a metal god. It was black and didn't have a scratch anywhere. It was awesome.  
  
Joey's jaw dropped like 3 feet. Kaiba just smirked and dragged Joey to the god of cars, as Joey was still to awe-stricken too move by himself. [Lamborghinis are so my favorite car.]  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
MG666 Yay! Another chappie posted! A long one, too.  
  
Yami MG666 Yeah, it was extra long for not updating.  
  
MG666 I rewrote this chapter like 5 times before I deemed it worthy.  
  
Marik Yeah, she hardly paid any attention to me. *pout*  
  
MG666 *smiles*  
  
PLEAZ R&R! I'll try to update soon. Thanx!  
  
~ Pleaz Push Pretty Purple button below~ [Wow, there were 4 'P's in a row! ^_^ ] 


	7. Keep Your Eyes On The Road

MG666 OMG! I got more than 5 reviews! I hardly expected to get 2! I am so psyched.  
  
Yami MG666 Can we make this short and sweet?  
  
MG666 Fine . . . thanx to all of my reviewers! We'll go straight to the story after the disclaimer. Marik?  
  
Marik Of course, love.  
  
MG666: *DROOOOOOL*  
  
Marik *sweatdrop* Okay . . .  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, damn it! Kazuki Takahashi owns it, that lucky son of a-  
  
MG666 Stop! Let's keep the disclaimer PG, okay?  
  
Marik Fine: that lucky son of a man and a woman (hopefully x_x).  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7- Keep Your Eyes OnThe Road  
  
Joey was enjoying himself. Kaiba was driving the Lamborghini at a speed that was so obviously more than the speed limit. Even the cops that saw the speeding car didn't pull it over once they saw the license plate 'KAIBA #1'. Kaiba explained that even cops avoid him because he has the power to get them fired.  
  
Joey grinned when he thought of the arrogance of the license plate and was able to match it to Kaiba immediately. Kaiba's mansion was about 15 miles from the high school and they had only been driving for about a minute.  
  
All of the streets were empty of cars and Kaiba just pressed the gas pedal harder against the floor. Joey put his window down and let the wind make his hair get even more unkempt than before. His hair started to look like Marik's hair, which was more out of control than his hikari, Malik's hair.  
  
Kaiba smirked as he said, "Why don't you stick your head out the window and let your tongue hand out like a Mutt?" He was just trying to joke around, which was a rare occurrence for Kaiba.  
  
Joey was in a jovial, amiable mood and he didn't care about the comment. On the contrary, he was in such a good mood he did what Kaiba said. He stuck his head out the window with his tongue hanging out. His hair was going everywhere with his head out the window with the car going at a speed of about 85-mph. [I bet drool dropped out.]  
  
Kaiba just laughed a little, but Joey kept his head out. Joey suddenly jerked his head in like something had hit him. Kaiba took his eyes off the road to look at Joey and nearly wrecked because he was laughing.  
  
Joey had a bug splatted on his forehead. It was all over his forehead, plus Joey looked even stranger with his hair sticking up in every possible direction. Joey just glared at Kaiba and wiped the bug splat off with as much dignity as he could, but he couldn't stop himself from laughing, too.  
  
"Kaiba, are you actually laughing again? This could be bad for your reputation of being unemotional and pococurante,"Joey said after they stopped laughing.  
  
"You want me to act that way, then?" Kaiba said giving Joey an evil smile that wasn't any better than his smirk. In fact, the evil grin sent shivers up Joey's spine.  
  
"No, but it's just weird. Whatever," Joey said, leaning towards the window again and feeling the wind on his face.  
  
Kaiba looked out the window at the street signs to see how close they were to his house.  
  
"We're about 5 minutes away from the mansion, Pup," Kaiba said. He risked a sideways glance at Joey and was surprised that Joey hadn't gotten mad again from being called doggy names.  
  
"Okay. Hey, I gotta question, Kaiba," Joey said, looking at Kaiba.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I thought you always had chauffeurs drive you to school in your limo. How come you drove today?"  
  
"I usually do have a chauffeur drive me around, but I like driving, too. I only ride in the limo when my mind is preoccupied with work, which is most of the time." [Ain't that the truth. o_o; ]  
  
"And when you do drive, the car has to be worth at least half a million dollars?"  
  
"Something like that."  
  
There was a minute of silence and Joey, being obstreperous and noisy, couldn't take it.  
  
"Do you have any CD's, Kaiba?" Joey asked. Joey had forgotten his at home.  
  
Kaiba pressed a button and a CD rack came up from a compartment in the floor that was completely hidden.  
  
"Trendy. Let's see what music the famous Seto Kaiba listens to."  
  
"Half of those are Mokuba's."  
  
"Whatever. Let's see, crap ... rubbish ... '80s music ... Michael Jackson ... Brittany Spears?!?"  
  
"Mokuba is a Brittany-freak. He has a poster of her on the ceiling above his bed so when he goes to bed he can think of her."  
  
"..." Joey looked somewhat concerned, but decided to just go back to looking at the music selection.  
  
"Anyway ... this is okay, but I've heard it a million times before ... Elvis ... man, there's nothin' here!"  
  
"I'd appreciate it if you didn't insult our taste on music. Not that it matters; I don't listen to those CDs. The only music I actually listen to is Linkin Park and Audio Slave," Kaiba said, putting his eyes on the road again.  
  
"YOU listen to LINKIN PARK and AUDIO SLAVE?!" Joey's emphasis on the words was indeed emphatic. Kaiba would probably hear it ringing in his head for a week. Joey could be quite loud when he wanted to be.  
  
"Yeah. So what?" Kaiba said defensively. Apparently he wasn't used to someone challenging his opinion on something.  
  
"Sorry. Well for one, those two are my favorite bands, so I didn't think you and I would like the same thing. And two, but you just don't seem the type to actually listen to music. I always imagine you typing away at your computer nonstop for hours in total silence, not letting anything disturb you."  
  
"That's mostly correct, except replace the silence with Linkin Park full blast."  
  
"Don't your employees think it's weird that emotionless Kaiba is listening to that kind of music?"  
  
"They don't know."  
  
"How can they not? You have like a million guards following you everywhere." Joey had seen Kaiba walking down the street with about 10 guys who had guns and walked ahead and behind Kaiba.  
  
"No one comes in my office with me and I put sound-proof barriers in the walls, so I can turn it all the way up and they wouldn't be able to hear a thing."  
  
"That would be cool. Man, you're unpredictable, Kaiba," Joey said leaning back in his seat.  
  
"That's always a good thing. Any opponent wouldn't be able to imagine what I'd do next."  
  
That kind of ended the conversation and they sat in silence.  
  
They pulled up to the light and Kaiba stopped. They were at a complete stop because the light was red.  
  
Joey tilted his head a little as he thought he heard a noise, a kind of humming. Kaiba had his mind on other things, so he couldn't hear it. Joey just dismissed it as nothing and sat back and relaxed as much as he could in his seat.  
  
Joey heard the noise again. It seemed like it was from far away, but was getting closer. The light turned green and they inched forward.  
  
They had pulled about 5 feet out when Joey asked, "Do you hear that?"  
  
"Hmm?" Kaiba still had his mind on other things.  
  
The humming noise became louder and louder and sounded like it was really close. It sounded like something accelerating.  
  
Kaiba and Joey were about halfway across the intersection when suddenly, a bright light got Joey full in the face from the window in the door. It blinded Joey for a second.  
  
When he was actually able to look, he was able to see the sports car coming at him at 90-MPH right before it hit his side of the car in his door. There was aloud metal-on-metal crunch and honking from Kaiba as soon as he saw the speeding car.  
  
Both cars rolled over and over and tumbled for several yards.  
  
At the time of the impact, Joey couldn't feel anything, and that scared Joey. He felt something dripping from him, felt an overwhelming wave of pain, and then knew nothing but darkness.  
  
Kaiba could distinctly remember unbearable pain, then he couldn't feel anything. And he was sure he saw something red splatter across the windows, and he was sure it wasn't from him. Then he too knew nothing but blissful, welcomed darkness, away from a world of pain.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
MG666 Ha ha ha ha! I just had to end it in disaster. I thought it would be fun, but probably not for Joey and Kaiba! Mwahahahaha!  
  
Yami MG666 Really funny. Anyway, pleaz R&R!  
  
R&R PLEASE! I'm evil and retarded, a very dangerous combination! Mwahahahaha! 


	8. Kaiba's Rude Awakening

MG666 Mwahahahahaha! I left it on a cliffhanger. I just had to do that.  
  
Yami MG That was so evil. Keep it up.  
  
MG666 Thank you.  
  
Marik As long as you don't hurt this beautiful face.  
  
Yami MG Arrogant bastard.  
  
MG666 Anyway, I'm sorry if that chapter offended you by hurting poor, already beat-up Joseph. I totally wrote that chapter on a vent of rage. I was mad at a person who shall remain unnamed. I'll just say that that particular person is a teacher at my school who can make me mad just by breathing.  
  
Yami MG She's not kidding. I read her diary and you wouldn't believe what horrible, vile things she writes about said teacher. I do admit, the teacher is indeed a dragon-lady Prune.  
  
MG666 Guess where I got the idea for the character in this story. This teacher just so much as blinks, and I want to strangle her and shove her eyes so far up her ass that they come out her ears!  
  
Yami MG Riiiiiight. Let's do the story after the disclaimer. Marik?  
  
Marik Of course:  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form. I will never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of its characters. Quote the title of my story (the only thing that I do own), "Life sucks and then you die." I suck, I suck, I suck, I suck, I suck, I suck, I suck, I suck, I suck, I suck, I suck, I suck, I suck, I suck, I suck, I suck, I suck, I suck, I suck, I suck, I suck, I suck, I suck, I suck, I suck, I suck, I suck, I suck, I suck, I suck, I suck, I suck, etc. Man, I have problems. -- (Crouches down and makes little circles in the dust on the floor.) Excuse me while I call my therapist. And my shrink. And my psychiatrist. And my neuropsychiatric doctor. I should go now. [Jumps through window]

[][][][][][][]][[][][][][][][]  
Chapter 8: Kaiba's Rude Awakening  
  
Darkness. Nothingness. A world of dark. I world without feeling. No senses. No thought. No reality. No pain. Absolute nothingness. No emotion. Unconsciousness. Absolute blissfulness.  
  
Kaiba was slowly being pulled away from the wonders of nothingness. He wanted to hold on to that. He couldn't remember anything, but he felt something terrible was awaiting him in the real world. He tried to go back to the world of senselessness. No such luck.  
  
Kaiba's eyes fluttered open. At first, nothing came to his mind. No feeling came. It was his last few seconds of beloved ignorance and oblivion. Then everything came back in a rush.  
  
Driving home, going really fast. Someone was in the car with him. Stopping, going forward slowly. A humming noise. A bright light. A crash. Being engulfed by darkness. Nothing.  
  
All these images flashed through his head in moments. He still couldn't remember who had been in the car with him.  
  
He sat up abruptly, causing almost unbearable pain. Breathing was really hard; it was coming in short, painful, laborious gasps. He felt like he had to force air into his lungs. If that was so, then his lungs were putting up a good fight. He was in a cold sweat and his skin on his face felt like it was on fire.  
  
His sight wasn't quite working yet, but his hearing was going haywire. Every little thing was magnified 100x for his ears. The ringing in his head was shrill and piercing. He could hear a fly flapping its wings and it the noise was throbbing in his head. Why was everything so loud?  
  
He felt someone push him back down on a cold, hard surface while laughing.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, are you confused? That's a first. Don't worry; your sight should return soon and your hearing should return to normal, unfortuneatley. You're having trouble breathing? It's painful? Good. You deserve this pain and more."  
  
The man's voice was a dark, malevolent whisper, but to Kaiba, it sounded like the man was shouting as loud as he could in his ears.  
  
Kaiba tried to respond, but his throat was so dry, it was like sandpaper. Trying to talk was excruciating. He forced more air in lungs and it was arduous work.  
  
His eyes were somewhat adjusting. In stead of black, he see could blurry figures in the dark.  
  
He just groaned and was rewarded with more pains in his chest.  
  
The man laughed again.  
  
"Are you in great pain, Mr. Kaiba? Good. I'll leave you to adjust to your surroundings. I'll be back shortly. After that, expect nothing similar to generosity. You'll see what this is all about shortly. Until then, I hope you feel like hell. Good day. Or night, rather."  
  
The figure put something around Kaiba's wrists, ankle, mid-torso, and neck. It felt like metal.  
  
With that, Kaiba saw a blurry figure disappear. His sight was getting a little better and his hearing wasn't as crazy. The ringing in his hears had subsided a bit.  
  
He tried to sit up, not caring how much it hurt him. He knew this was a hostile situation. Plus, he couldn't stand not understanding the situation.  
  
He soon found that he couldn't sit up. The things placed on his wrists, etc. were holding him down to the hard surface that could only be metal.  
  
He just laid back down, feeling exhaustion coming on. Not the overused meaning using of exhaustion, meaning just a little tired. He felt that his body shouldn't work much or else it might give out. The correct meaning of exhaustion.  
  
He shut his eyes tightly and tried to relax his muscles.He made his breathing even and loosened up. He just layed there until his vision adjusted. He was flat on his back on a metal platform, which was kind of like a table. His trenchcoat was nowhere to be seen.  
  
He was alone in the room, and it was very dark. The room was anly illuminated by a lone flickering candle. He had the distinct impression that he was underground. It was so dark that he couldn't see the floor or walls or ceiling, but he felt supressed.  
  
It kind of smelled musty, like dirt. It also felt stuffy, like underground usually feels like.  
  
He tried again to sit up, testing how strong the bonds were that were holding him down. They didn't give way at all. They felt kind of rusty, too.  
  
He could feel congealed blood on his face, and his right ankle felt swollen.  
  
'Damn, what happened after the crash? Who was in the car with me? I wish I could remember everything. That guy's voice sounded kind of familiar. Where am I? Why are they holding us prisoner? Damn it, they have the advantage here. They, whoever they are, know it, too. Damn,' Kaiba thought.  
  
He maneuvered his hands to the pockets of his pants, where there was a pin. He started to work on the locks. It was tedious work, but one by one the locks came off.  
  
By now, his eyes had adjusted to the dark and he could see the room. The floor, walls, and ceiling were dirt. He was underground. There were no technical devices to speak of. No security cameras or anything.  
  
'There's were probably guards outside the door,' Kaiba reasoned with himself, looking at the ancient looking door to his right that was rusty and, by the looks of it, solid metal.  
  
Kaiba sat up on the platform, massaging where the binding metal clasps had cut into his skin.  
  
He took a few deep breaths to steady his mind. Kaiba kept his cool and pushed the pain to the back of his mind. He couldn't risk looking weak. Even if he felt so weak.  
  
He got up to examine the door. He looked at the rusty lock, which was easily 4 inches long. He was thinking that he would never be able to open it when the lock clicked in his hand. He inspected it and saw a small button that his grip had pushed.  
  
Cheap lock. He looked in the key-hole of the lock and saw it was blocked off. A key wouldn't even work on it; the button did everything.  
  
He shrugged and, with at least some effort, swung the door wide open and saw ----

[][][][][][][smiles][][][][][][]

MG666 Another cliffie! Next chapter will be 'Joey's Rude Awakening.' Sorry if you didn't like it. Don't worry; there will be an interesting twist in future chappies. But I'm not going to tell you what they are. Mwahahahahahahaha! You'll have to read to find out.  
  
Next chapter: What did Kaiba see? Is Joey okay? What happened to Joey during and after the wreck? Will Kaiba remember that it was Joey with him? Who was the evil man? Will they escape?  
  
Find out. The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update.  
  
PLEAZ R&R! 


	9. Q&A

MG666 I actually wrote again! Sorry there was such a long break (months), but I could NOT get on the internet. Our service got a virus or something. Only recently I could get on again. Well, I'm not going to keep on blabbing. Here's the next chapter.

He shrugged and, with at least some effort, swung the door wide open and saw ----

Chapter 9: Q&A 

Kaiba's eyes adjusted to the light slowly. As soon as he focused, he was very much wishing he was dreaming.

Sitting at a long, fancy, expensive table was a man. This man's face was hidden behind a comic book. His hand, coming out of a red suit arm, was swirling some red wine.

Without putting the comic book down, a snobby drawl said, "Hello, Kaiba-boy. Are you feeling good today?"

"Pegasus," Kaiba acknowledges through gritted teeth.

"Now, how on Earth did you know it was me?" Pegasus sarcastically asked, still hiding his face behind the comic book.

"Cut the crap, you imbecile. What happened in the wreck, who was it with me in the car, and where am I?" Kaiba asked sharply.

"So many questions, Kaiba-boy. I'll make a compromise; for every question you can answer for me, I'll answer one of yours," said Pegasus, his face still out of sight.

"I'm not playing any of your games, Pegasus."

"Then none of your questions will be answered," Pegasus answered.

"Fine. What questions do you have?" Kaiba said angrily.

"First, how do you think I look today?"

Pegasus put his comic book down, revealing his face. Kaiba almost took an involuntary step back. The socket where the Millennium eye used to be was covered up by a patch. Even so, the skin around it was scarred, the skin a little discolored.

"I'm waiting for an answer," Pegasus sang, smirking.

"I think you look like an ass hole that who sustained deserved injuries," Kaiba said, not averting his eyes.

"Good answer, from another's point of view, I suppose. Okay, I'll answer you first question. In the wreck, the car I was in wrecked into yours. I didn't want to make that public, so I brought you here instead," Pegasus answered calmly, taking a sip of his wine

"Who was in the car with me, though? And where is here?" Kaiba asked.

"Remember, answer for answer. My next question: where were you before you were in the accident?"

Kaiba had to think for a second. His head was still pounding. A sharp pain from his left ankle reminded him of injuries. He put his to the side of his head. When he pulled his hand back, there was blood. Blood! Kaiba remembered...

Kaiba could distinctly remember unbearable pain, then he couldn't feel anything. And he was sure he saw something red splatter across the windows, and he was sure it wasn't from him. Then he too knew nothing but blissful, welcomed darkness, away from a world of pain.

The memory came back to his head, and he remembered... Joey!!!

"Joey!" Kaiba said. "Where's Joey?" Kaiba demanded.

"Ah, so you remember. You just answered your second question," Pegasus.

"Where is Joey?" Kaiba asked again.

"We're not done with our original questions. My last question: Why in the world was Joey Wheeler in the car with you?" Pegasus smirked.

Kaiba almost blushed. He regained his complete composure and answered.

"We had a detention and he needed a ride home," Kaiba answered shortly.

"But you weren't on the road to his house; you were on the way to yours," Pegasus.

"I don't know how you know that, and I don't want to. There were complications, so he was going to spend the night at the mansion. With Mokuba," he added shortly.

"Very good. Now here's the answer to your last question: you are at _my_ mansion. The dark room you were just in was an underground chamber. It was mostly for intimidation and my enjoyment. Wasn't it fun?" mocked Pegasus.

"I don't share your kind of humor," Kaiba said.

"But you share Joseph's? You seemed to be having a good time with him," Pegasus goaded.

"What do you mean by that?" Kaiba said with a death glare.

"If looks could kill...anyway, I mean why do you care so much? You seemed to be very concerned with Joey."

"Where is he? This is the last time I will ask politely," Kaiba warned.

"He's right through there," Pegasus said nodding at one of many doors leading out of the room. Kaiba walked towards the door but Pegasus stopped him.

"I would suggest getting you cleaned up first," Pegasus smiled.

Kaiba glared.

"Come this way and I will make sure you will get all the care you need. Afterwards, you can see Joseph. Follow me," Pegasus said, walking out another door.

Kaiba would've rather seen Joey, but he didn't want to see to seem too attached to Joey. He followed Pegasus out the door, making himself not limp.

'Something's going on,' thought Kaiba, 'and I will find out what it is. For now I'll play along. The first chance I get, though, I'm taking Pegasus down.'

Kaiba glared at the back of Pegasus walking through the mansion. The place seemed vaguely familiar. What was next?

--------

MG666 That wasn't the best chapter after such a long break. Sorry. I'll try to update again soon.

Please Review!!!!

Review, review, review, review!


End file.
